A War Won
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: Summary- Sequel of sorts to Returning Home, the intense moment shared between Callen and Sam during espisode 4.13, The Chosen One. Slash, hinted at past mpreg


_**A War Won**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't anything in relation to NCIS: LA**_

_**Summary- Sequel of sorts to Returning Home, the intense moment shared between Callen and Sam during episode 4.13, The Chosen One. Slash, Hinted at past mpreg.**_

* * *

I watched this episode weeks ago and the mintue I watched it I knew I had to write something about it so it's been sitting on my pvr for the past weeks and today I finally did something about it and wrote something. It's not quite a good as I hope it was but it's okay.

* * *

Sam had a bad feeling about this. He knew something wasn't right about this case. There was something unsettling about this Anwar guy. Callen didn't seem to notice anything as continued to practice his Chechen with Hetty, who was helping him master his tenses. Sam stood behind them observing them; he folded his arms across his chest and stared at G through the mirror. Callen met his eyes as he finished repeating something Hetty said and finished buttoning up his shirt.

"Remember to watch your tenses, Mr. Callen." Hetty said as she handed him his glasses before leaving the two partners alone.

"Stop it." Callen nagged his partner. Sam rolled his eyes and uncrossed his arms before crossing over to stand before G.

"Stop what?"

"Looking at me like that. I know what I'm doing."

"G you don't even know what these guys want with Anwar. For all you know they want to see him dead. And you want to impersonate him and possibly get killed for it." Callen rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Sam, that's exactly what I'm doing because that it was we do. We've always done this."

"I know that but it's not that simple now G, we have Anica to think about." G's eyes blazed for a second before he just glared at Sam.

"I know Sam, but at this moment a lot more people are at risk." With that G turned around and left the wardrobe area, he spoke briefly with Nell and Eric before the team came together as one to do one last minute prep.

"We'll find out soon enough." Sam said him and Callen shared a look. G titled his head towards the Ops room before sighing and following the team as they left for the airport to do the switch with the real Anwar.

Hetty sighed as she entered Ops, she hoped if not for the sake of the team but for the sake of Mr. Callen and Mr. Hanna that they all survived this case. She looked around the room spotting Mr. Biel and Miss. Jones at their stations working; she glanced in the corner where a play pen had been set up. She approached it and glanced down at the sleeping child. Since neither Mr. Hanna or Mr. Callen could give up their jobs and be a full time parent Hetty had granted them permission to leave baby Hanna in the Ops room when they were out in the field.

"Mr. Biel, pull Mr. Callen's video button." The three of them watched as one of their targets showed Callen a van full of explosives.

Hetty watched as Callen was handed a pen and paper, it barely registered to her as she heard Miss. Jones ask what the use of them were.

"His martyr letter, and explanation to his family. Anwar was brought here to be the suicide bomber. Mr. Callen is the chosen one." Hetty watched as her to tech agents looked at her in stunned silence. Over in the corner the young 14- month old child let out a cry.

The team regrouped in Ops once more and went over the others that were involved in the case. Sam was still stationed outside the abandoned warehouse. Anica sniffling softly in her play pen, clearly unhappy about something or other.

The team worked and found out that Callen was still at the warehouse, quickly Sam, Deeks and Kensi rushed back there. Sam busted the door down and quickly took down the last man before searching for Callen.

"In here!" Deeks and Kensi went towards him while Sam scooped the phone off the dead body.

"Sam, the vest!" Deeks called, Sam found the rest of his team in one of the rooms, Callen was sitting strapped in with the vest surrounded by explosives. Callen assured his team that there was no one else in the room and they moved closer to him. Deeks cut the ties off his wrists, releasing him.

"It's nice to see you too." G greeted Sam as he explained about the phone and if the call had been completed that the bomb would have gone off. Sam made a face at G but didn't say anything more until G went to step off the platform and something caught his attention.

"STOP!" The team froze looking at Sam in confusion, and slight panic on G's face, "Don't move. It looks like you're on some sort of scale, it's rigged." Callen looked at Sam with slight fear on his face.

"What are we talking?" G watched as his partner got down on the ground next to the platform. He didn't like this. "Sam?" He questioned, Sam looked up at him with a steady but serious face.

"It looks like a pressure switch, tied to some serious explosives." The team looked grim

"So if he steps off it'll go off." Kensi summed up. Sam and Callen shared a look. G slightly wished for Sam to do something, to get him out of there. Sam looked at his partner as he reached into his back pocket.

"Sam." G said once more scared of what Sam was going to try and do.

"Be still." Sam told him, as G stared back at him with something that looked like absolute trust but still fear lingered in his eyes. "Be very still, G."

Sam bent down and started to calculate which wire to cut. A moment of fear flashed before Callen's eyes, he pictured their daughter, only 14 months old she was too young to lose her parents. For a brief moment Callen wished his career was anything but this. He watched Sam, as the other man made a choice and lined the cutters with the red wire; Sam looked him in the eye before snipping the wire. Callen closed his eyes in relief as Sam let out a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment.

"Good?" G asked as Sam sat up, Deeks and Kensi let out the breath each of them were holding in.

"Got it. We're good." Sam replied as he snapped his pliers closed. Callen let his eyes closed once more as he thanked whoever was listening.

G looked back at his lover again and looked him in the expressing all the emotions he wouldn't be caught dead expressing. Sam looked back at him.

"Thank you." He said in the most sincere voice he could muster with the emotion clogging his throat.

Kensi and Deeks helped Callen off the platform and out of the vest. Sam stood up as he watched them. He took one of G's hands as Kensi and Deeks told them they would meet them back at Ops.

"You okay?" G gave a strained smile, and nodded.

"I'm good." Sam rubbed G's wrists where the ties that bound him and started to dig into the skin leaving some red angry marks behind.

"Good." The two left the building and head back to Ops.

G sat at his computer looking at a picture of Gloria, he remember what she had told him. He felt Sam come up behind him and squeezed the back of his neck, his thumb gently soothing his hairline. He looked up at Sam, the other man was holding their daughter on his hip gently bouncing the cooing child. G smiled and took her from Sam, he rested her on his lap and spoke softly too her for a moment. She smiled a wide smile and cooed back at him happily, the odd english word thrown in amongst her babbling. Sam leaned against Callen's desk as he watched his family.

* * *

Let me know what you think. Review please.


End file.
